


On the Other End

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Community: femslash100, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy stops counting the days without Jane after the first month—or, at least, she stopped recording the days on her iPad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other End

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - cell phone.

Darcy stops counting the days without Jane after the first month—or, at least, she stopped recording the days on her iPad.  She knows she’ll keep tallying them up in her mind until they find Jane in some way or another. 

Jane is out there—Darcy’s learned enough in the past couple years about alternate realms and Norse gods that nothing ever disappears, they just go somewhere else.  And she keeps getting these calls on her cell and they make her want to smash it, these static-filled calls that sound like hot lava and barren fields, and she _knows_ —Darcy isn’t a scientist, she’s just a pundit-to-be with a cool book collection and weird friends, but she knows Jane is on the other end of that phone.

“Jane, come on,” Darcy says, lying on her back in bed, listening to the rain outside mingle with the warped noise on her phone.  “I know you’re there.  Don’t leave me hanging, girl.  I can’t do this without you.”  She closes her eyes, thumb hovering over the end call button.

“Hello?” Jane’s voice comes in clear and cool over the line, laced with her usual scientific urgency.

Darcy opens her eyes.  “I knew you’d answer, you giant nerd.”


End file.
